


Bringing Home My Baby Bumblebee

by slaveforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaveforlou/pseuds/slaveforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long adoption process, Louis and Harry will finally be taking their baby home and starting their own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home My Baby Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> (Song title is from a strange little lullaby called "Baby Bumble Bee")
> 
> This is really just a bunch of fluff I've been holding in my mind that finally exploded. And if their baby has a striking resemblance to Niall then that is purely accidental... Maybe.
> 
> Feedback/comments/kudos are greatly encouraged and if this gets a good response I may make a series of it so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Massive thanks to my lovely beta, Holly! I am forever your number 2 Hollipop (second to Louis of course) and this truly is glitter :)

Louis took one hand off the steering wheel to press firmly against Harry’s knee which was bouncing and distracting him from driving.

 

“Nervous, babe?”

 

Harry sighed and rested his hand over Louis’. “A bit."

 

“We’re almost there. No worries, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, but…” Harry murmured, the leg not being held still by Louis’ hand taking up the shaking as he bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“But what, love?” Louis removed his hand and carefully pulled into a parking space in front of the large tan building. He shut off the engine and turned in his seat to face Harry. They’d arrived a lot quicker than Harry had realized, and his stomach gave a queasy turn at the thought of what they were about to do.

 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Harry asked the question so quietly, his voice such a timid whisper, that Louis almost missed it.

 

“Oh, Harry,” Louis said, a smile playing on his face as he leaned across the center console and wrapped both arms around Harry’s tense shoulders. “He’ll love you. There’s no way he couldn’t love you, and he’s just an infant as it is. He probably loves everyone he meets.”

 

Louis rubbed soothing circles into Harry’s knee, lacing their fingers and giving him an encouraging grin. Harry swallowed past the anxiety and returned a small smile.

 

“C’mon then, there’s a little boy in there waiting for us,” Louis beamed. He kissed the back of Harry’s hand, lips touching the cool metal of his wedding band before he opened the door and got out of the car. Walking around to the passenger side, Louis opened Harry’s door for him. He was barely able to contain his cheesy smile as Harry took his outstretched hand and they began to walk up the small stone path.

 

~*~

 

“Hi, we’re the Tomlinsons. Ms. Brighton called us about finalizing the adoption?” Louis’ fingers danced anxiously against the counter as he spoke with the small blonde secretary. She seemed less than pleased by their arrival, which apparently had interrupted a game of Candy Crush. Harry wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist, idly rubbing his side, in turn willing himself to relax.

 

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Right through there, down the corridor and into the first room on your left,” she said, pointing uninterestedly at the doors behind her desk.

 

“Thank you,” Louis replied, taking a deep breath before he reached down and grabbed Harry’s hand, linking their fingers together and started walking side-by-side through the doors and down the hallway. Harry kept a firm grip on his husband’s hand, worried that if he didn’t, Louis might take off sprinting.

 

~*~

 

“You’ll both just need to sign these last few forms and then we can take you to see him.” Ms. Brighton grinned at them, handing over two pens to the couple sat across from her.

 

“So, this is it? After this, we can take him home?” Harry asked the question slowly, glancing over at Louis for reassurance.

 

It couldn’t be that simple. There had to be some string attached or a clause they had missed in one of the contracts. After being turned down over five times, after all the months of meeting with social workers and signing adoption papers, they would actually get to take home their son? It seemed surreal. It was almost too good to be true.

 

Only, it wasn’t.

 

“Don’t sound so shocked,” she chuckled, grasping one of Harry’s hands. “You’ve done a lot to get here, Mr. Tomlinson. As a social worker, we never like to keep families from adopting. However, our main goal in this all is to be certain that these children grow up in a healthy, stable environment. Helps us sleep at night.”

 

“H-he’s actually ours…” Louis whispered, more to himself than anything else. They were going to be parents. Actual parents. After all the waiting and the moments of hopelessness, they’d finally be able to bring their baby home. It was an indescribable feeling.

 

Four sets of form later, they were being taken up in an elevator to the fifth floor of the building. Harry’s nervous twitching had subsided, but the full extent of damage his teeth were causing to his bottom lip was yet to be determined. Louis’ hand was pressed tightly against his own, and Harry could feel the sweat between their palms. He wanted to cry and scream all in the same moment.

 

“I assume you both have all the things you’ll need for him already?” Ms. Brighton asked, exiting the elevator and leading them down another hallway.

 

“We’ve had the nursery painted and furnished for six months now,” Harry said, swallowing past the tightness in his throat.

 

It hadn’t been an easy process for the couple. Harry and Louis had been married for almost three years when they agreed it was time to add a new member to their family. They’d been so excited to adopt that the nursery was fully stocked with all the necessities—everything from changing table and crib to the numerous teddies from two overly excited grandmas-to-be—only a week after they’d made the decision.

 

Looking back on it now, maybe they should’ve been more prepared for how long it could take. The first few months were alright but after being told “another family has taken top billing over you both” for the third time and falling asleep with tear-stained shirts, they realized just how hard it was going to be. Several times, Louis would wake in the middle of the night to an empty bed and cold sheets where his husband should have been, to walk down the hall and find him curled asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery.

 

Those nights were the hardest for Louis, having to watch Harry be crushed by something so entirely out of his control.

 

Harry must have been remembering exactly what Louis was in that moment, because his entire body had grown tense. Louis squeezed his hand tighter and leaned up to kiss his cheek in support.

 

Ms. Brighton nodded sadly, placing a hand on both of their shoulders as they stopped in front of one of the rooms.

 

“Congratulations both of you. You’re becoming parents today.”

 

~*~

 

It seemed like hours ago that they were told to wait in the two armchairs before Ms. Brighton had disappeared through the door. Harry’s nerves were only getting worse. “We brought the car seat, right? And bottles? Wait—did we remember the baby bag?” He continued shooting off a list of items before Louis even had a chance to respond.

 

“Hey, hey, slow down. We have nearly everything we need, okay?” Louis smiled, holding Harry’s face steady between his hands and leaving a wet kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

“Nearly? What don’t we have?” Harry asked, a panicked look in his eyes.

 

“The baby.” Louis laughed and pulled Harry to rest against his shoulder, stroking his arm soothingly while they waited.

 

In the meeting before last, Ms. Brighton had explained Jamie’s background. He had been born in Ireland, his mother no older than nineteen when she’d had him. She had moved to London to try to make enough to support them both, seeing as the father wasn’t in the picture. Without any family or friends near, she would bring Jamie along with her to job interviews.

 

They’d been hit while crossing the street. By some fate, she’d managed to push the pram to the sidewalk before the car hit them both, but she was killed on impact. Her family had wanted nothing to do with the baby and so he was put into a foster program.

 

Ms. Brighton had ended that meeting by telling Harry and Louis that it was entirely up to the both of them when, how, and if they ever decided to tell Jamie about his mother.

 

Within ten minutes, the door was being held open as Ms. Brighton walked towards them with a tiny, wriggling thing in her arms.

 

He wasn’t very big, fitting snugly in the blue knit blankets with smiling bumblebees on it. Louis turned to see Harry’s eyes go impossibly wide and couldn’t decide which sight was more precious.

 

“This here, is Jamie,” she whispered, placing him slowly into Harry’s waiting arms. The baby fit comfortably in the crook of his elbow, tiny legs barely reaching his fingertips. Harry’s other hand lay flat against his small tummy, feeling the soft rise and fall of his breathing. Harry let out a gasp as Jamie’s little, pale fingers closed around one of his own.

 

Jamie’s eyes were closed, soft eyelashes lying gently against the tops of his cheeks. What little hair he had were blonde tufts, and his lips were a light pink shade, the bottom one sticking out a bit further than the top, making him look much like Harry when he pouted.

 

“Hi there, baby,” Louis whispered, stroking the back of his index finger down Jamie’s silky cheek. His eyes blinked open at the touch and Louis and Harry were met with bright blue eyes that gazed curiously back at them. They were huge, round, and clear, and he blinked sleepily, trying desperately to keep them open and find out more about the two new people holding him.

 

Louis tickled gently at his tummy which was covered by a matching bumblebee onesie and Jamie let out a small pleased gurgling sound, tongue poking out momentarily.

 

“Louis, he’s perfect,” Harry choked out, trying furiously to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

 

Almost an entire year of their lives spent in offices, signing endless forms and answering questions, and it was finally here. They’d waited forever for this moment, to begin their family. And now, watching the small baby reach for them both with his tiny hands, they realized all the waiting was worth it.

 

Harry reluctantly passed him to Louis for his turn, and listened to Ms. Brighton explain the last few details of the adoption process. They were allowed to take him home today, and a social worker would be there within the next few weeks to follow up with a surprise visit.

 

~*~

 

Jamie slept peacefully the whole drive home, and made happy noises when they placed him in his bassinet. He was seamlessly adjusting to his new home and parents. Whenever Louis and Harry would talk to him, he’d flail his arms, just begging to be squished to one of their chests for a cuddle. Harry found it to be nearly impossible to put Jamie back down once the infant was snuggled up against him.

 

It was just barely reaching noon, and so far things with Jamie were going excellently. “Haz, help me give him his first feeding?” Louis called from the kitchen, walking in with a rag over his shoulder and a bottle of formula in his hand. They grinned excitedly at each other. Neither of them tried to contain how eager they were to begin experiencing all the “firsts” of parenthood.

 

“Come on, bumblebee. Lunchtime!” Harry picked Jamie up carefully and carried him over to where Louis was sat on the couch.

 

Harry had taken to calling him ‘bumblebee’ on the drive home, explaining that “it suits his wardrobe” and “besides, every baby needs a nickname”.

 

He placed Jamie into Louis’ arms, taking the bottle from him and testing it against the inside of his wrist. “Are you sure it’s not too warm?” Harry chewed his bottom lip, testing it a second time.

 

“Your daddy’s a little paranoid, did you know that, Jamie?” Louis whispered conspiratorially, bending down to tickle his nose against Jamie’s belly. He squeaked in response and reached his hands out for Louis’ hair, tugging at whatever could fit in his chubby palms.

 

“Am not.” Harry stuck his tongue out, sitting beside them both and lifting the bottle to Jamie’s mouth. The baby’s nose scrunched up in distaste and he tucked his chin down to duck away from the bottle.

 

“C’mon, bee, you’ve got to be hungry,” Harry urged gently, trying to get him to open his mouth. He tried twice more before sighing shakily and lowering his hand.

 

“Try just leaning the tip against his mouth. Let him get used to it, love,” Louis suggested calmly. He could see Harry desperately trying not to get upset.

 

Harry took a steadying breath before holding the bottle gently against Jamie’s bottom lip. Within the minute, the baby latched on, making suckling noises, which could only be described as adorable, while he fed. Harry sighed in relief and Louis leaned over slightly to nudge his forehead to Harry’s and kiss his nose.

 

“Thanks, Lou. Don’t know where I’d be without you.”

 

They watched fondly as Jamie tried in vain to grip the bottle with two little hands, big blue eyes blinking up at them both.

 

“D’you reckon he’ll ever stop being this precious?” Harry whispered, brushing back the baby’s blonde fluff soothingly. Jamie’s eyes widened at the new touch before he let the nearly empty bottle drop from his mouth, burbling contentedly and reaching his hands toward Harry with a gummy smile.

 

Using his free hand, Louis placed the small towel over Harry’s shoulder. He slowly transferred Jamie against Harry’s chest with his chin resting on the towel. Harry looked over at Louis with wide eyes, one large hand pressed protectively on the baby’s back to keep him steady and the other under his butt while Jamie’s wiggly legs stretched against his stomach.

 

“Lou, don’t you want to do this the first time? I’ve never done it before.”

 

Louis smirked slightly, gently smoothing out the back of Jamie’s onesie. “Nope. I’ve had tons of practice with my sisters. It’s your turn, love.”

 

With one last pep talk and Louis’ instruction, Harry successfully burped their child (he was especially thankful for the towel in place). Louis used the corner to carefully wipe Jamie’s mouth. “There we go, sweetheart. All better, huh?” The baby’s answering squeak-laugh was enough to melt any heart.

 

~*~

 

Bath time that night was an adventure. With a baby who enjoyed flapping his limbs about in the soapy water, the whole experience eventually ended with Harry and Louis’ clothes soaked through and a clean, giggling Jamie. Once Harry managed to maneuver their squirming child into a fresh diaper, he was nearly ready for his first sleep in his new home.

 

Louis placed their son gently on the changing table and started to dress him in a similar baby blue onesie to the one they brought him home in, this time with bright yellow fish on it. It was easier said than done, however, as Jamie was just as wriggly when it came to changing clothes as he was for changing diapers; his chubby legs just wouldn’t stay still long enough to get them into their proper place.

 

Harry stood nearby with his phone recording the moment as Jamie giggled loudly and kicked while Louis huffed in frustration, trying to get the arms that were previously in the sleeves to go back into the sleeves, only resulting in more laughter when he accidentally tickled the five month old.

 

“Your daddy is not very helpful, J. Next time he changes you, aim at his face, deal?” Louis tried not to smile at the fond expression growing on Harry’s face.

 

Snapping a few more pictures of his family, Harry slipped his phone into his pocket and helped Louis corral the waving arms and legs into their rightful places. They wrapped Jamie back up in his bumblebee blanket before lying down on the couch together. It was a tight fit but Louis wouldn’t trade the moment for anything in the world.

 

~*~

 

Later that night, Harry lowered Jamie into his crib and clicked on the fish themed mobile they’d hung over it. Louis wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist, leaning down to kiss his son’s fluffy blonde hair and watch as Jamie’s bright blue eyes became hazy and blinked closed sleepily. “I love you, angel. Welcome home.”

 

“Such a big day for you, bee. Sleep well. I love you.” Harry allowed himself one more indulgent stroke across their baby’s soft cheek before clasping Louis’ hand in his own where it lay at his waist and leading them toward their own bedroom.

 

And if Louis woke up in the middle of the night in an empty bed, only to find Harry in the rocking chair that had once served to mock them, singing a goofy lullaby to a sleeping Jamie in his arms, then that was one memory he’d keep all to himself.


End file.
